The perfect night
by sizzy is life
Summary: After a rough breakup with both Isabelle Lightwood and Maia Roberts Simon thought he would never see either of them again until one night returning home to his apartment Izzy is their waiting for him. Sizzzyyyy


One night one that the vampire Simon Lewis would never forget had begun to reflect on his life especially his love life he had loved Clary. Even now he loved Clary but as a friend not something else but another chance of liking someone arose in the form of the beautiful Isabelle Lightwood Shadow hunter bad ass. He had seen her slay countless demons using her electrum whip the way her body moved her fluid movements her breasts everything about her was perfect. One very stormy night Simon the day lighter had been walking back to his apartment that he shared with Jordan but in the door way there she was Isabelle who he had not seen since they broken things off after complications with her and Maia.

"Umm hey Izzy kinda creepy standing out her by yourself do you want come inside?" Simon asked

Izzy looked up at Simon and smiled 'Thanks I really didn't want to stay here in my lonesome any longer." Izzy stood up and moved beside Simon as he opened the door into his building. Simon let Isabelle walk up first "what a gentle men." Izzy said Simon had started laughing before walking up the stairs behind Izzy As they walked into Simon's apartment Izzy asked a peculiar question.

"Are you not happy to see me I thought you would be happy to see me after we left in a bad spot."

"No it's not that I'm not happy to see you but I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me especially after what happened." Simon fumbled with the key Isabelle reached over and helped him put the key in and open the door. As they walked in Izzy took off her long black coat underneath she was wearing a red dress showing various marks on her body especily the angelic rune on her chest . She walked over to the small kitchen and got wine out of the refrigerator as she took out a cup and pored wine into it Simon walked over to the couch.

"Your roommates out if you haven't noticed." Izzy said the words slipping out from her mouth one by one Simon had remembered the way her lips felt against his so soft yet so hard.

"Wow very perceptive of you Isabelle so are you here because of Clary or something?." As Simon said this Izzy slid into the seat next to him taking a sip out of the glass of wine.

"No its not about Clary unless you were also with Clary while dating me and Maia though you would have faced the wrath of Jace by now but I can't be mad at you forever Simon I said we could be open you happen to also be with someone I know unlike me trying to hide the fact I only want to be with you by going with seelies and the lot." As Izzy finished her sentence she put the glass of wine on the table peering into Simon's eyes.

"Wait Izzy did you say…" Before he could finish his sentence Izzy had placed her lips on simon both of their tongues now battling for supremacy Izzy took her lips off of Simon and began to unzip her dress revealing a red bra barely able to keep in her breasts and beautiful red panties. As her dress hit to the ground Simon stood up and went around her taking in her body. Her beautiful breasts and ass still hidden from him. "Simon don't be scared you can kiss me i trust that your not going to take out your fangs. Even though my blood would taste fantastic." Very careful not to take out his fangs Simon began to kiss Izzy's neck Izzy turning around ripped of Simon's shirt. Now kissing she slowly took of his belt her hand reaching down below under his boxers felling his manhood.

"Interesting very interesting." Izzy smirked as Simon began to lift her up into his room placeing her on the bed their kisses geting harder and harder simon had taken off his jeans leaveing both just in their underwear.

"Are you sure you want to do this Simon?"

"Are you kidding me hell yeah but i don't realy know what i'm doing" Simon felling embarresed was suprised as Izzy had come closer to him putting his hands on her bra.

"Its okay I'll help.' Izzy said smirking Simon taking off her bra and looked at her her breasts her nipples everything he began groping them as they continued to kiss Izzy slowly pulling off his boxers showing off his dick she smiled as she took of her panties tossing them aside she stood on the opposite side of he bed. Simon looked at her full body taking it all in her fantastic breasts her great ass her beautiful face hair everything. Izzy slowly began to move towards Simon. What to do first Izzy thought.


End file.
